Like Father, like Son
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: When everyone seems to hate you, sees a monster in you and when you are all alone, what would you do? Questions Jack has to ask himself now...


_**The important things first.**  
 **I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

It's been such a long time, since the last time I wrote something about SPN and to be honest: I am still not fully back.  
But after watching the latest episode I just had to write something about Jack and this is what came out.  
This new Season is so great. So far I enjoy every second of it and Jack is such a great character.  
I hope it stays that way and that we can finally forget this horrible twelfth season...

I think it is clear that this story contains massive **SPOILERS** for Season 13, so if you don't know this season **DON'T READ THIS**! You have been warned!

And now please enjoy it and I would be happy about some feedback in the form of a comment, thank you.

* * *

 **Like Father, like Son**

When he looked into the mirror that evening and saw his reflection, a cold shudder ran over his spine and almost immediately all the terrible memories of the past few weeks came back to him and at the same time loneliness and fear filled his heart.

He had no mother at his side, who would take him into her loving arms and comfort him when he felt sad; just like now.

At first there had been Sam and Dean Winchester, but while Sam had tried his best to make his life bearable, Dean had always looked at him with contempt in his eyes. He had let him know that he was different, had let him know that he was a monster and he had let him know that it would be him who would kill him, if he couldn't control himself anymore one day and maybe Dean was right in the end and he was nothing but a monster that deserved to die.

After all, he now knew who his father was and he had heard terrible things about him and these things fueled the fire of fear in his heart all the more. He never wanted to be like his father, but something in him told him that he didn't have to decide that and that he had already been born with a dark soul. The shadow of his father followed him wherever he went and his evil blood also flowed through his veins, corrupted his soul and made him to what he was: a cold-blooded monster...

When he thought about all of this now, then Sam and Dean were no better than he was.

Dean had clearly shown him that he despised him and Sam?

He had wanted to use him from the beginning on, because why should the younger Winchester suddenly become so interested in his powers if he didn't want to use them for his own purposes?

And what was about this Asmodeus who suddenly showed interest in him and who had asked him to open a gate to hell and free some horrible monsters?

Why did a demon show so much interest in a Nephilim like him?

All this was so confusing to Jack that it made his head ache when he was thinking about it.

Then Castiel had returned from the dead, and this was the only moment that filled his heart with pride, for it had been his powers that had returned Castiel from the death.

But his initial joy had faded quickly when he had killed this Sheriff, when he had been hunting with Castiel and the Winchester brothers a few days ago.

He had only wanted to show them that he was not a useless creature, had wanted to show them that he could use the power he had received from his father for good things, but in the end he had taken a man's life and had thrown his family into deepest sadness.

Sam, Dean and Castiel had tried to talk to him, had tried to explain to him that such things happened and that nothing could be done about it, but Jack couldn't get used to such a life and he didn't want to get used to it either.

No!

He didn't want to end up like his father and only do evil things with his powers!

His mother had had so much hope in him, had given him the message that she would be proud of him and that he would made the world to a better place and even Castiel had told him comparable words and had shown him that he also had hope in him.

But he didn't have that feeling at all.

There was only an endless emptiness in his heart and eventually he had decided to leave the bunker, because he was afraid he might hurt Sam, Dean and even Castiel when he was out of control once again.

He had traveled far away from them and now he was standing here, in a dark room of some motel somewhere in America, staring at his reflection and feeling like the loneliest creature in the universe.

He didn't know what he was; was neither human nor angel.

He had no one by his side anymore.

Neither mother, nor father, nor friends.

He was all alone in this cruel world.

And maybe that was better, because when he was alone, he couldn't hurt anyone.

And that was the only thing that mattered for him right now.

It would be better as it was now.

He just hoped that.

As long as he wouldn't be like his father and hurt anyone, everything would be fine for him.

Even if that meant that he would live a lonely life from now on…

 **The end**


End file.
